Tomoe Shinkai
Tomoe Shinkai (新海 鞆絵 Shinkai Tomoe) is a character in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. She is known as the Ultimate Film Director. She is one of twenty-four students selected for the Killing School Tour. About Things have not always been easy for Tomoe Shinkai. Born with the first name "Tado", she struggled with her identity as she was forced into traditional male gender roles, something which made her extremely insecure about herself and her life. Her only real solace came from watching films, something which would soothe her soul at night. At the age of 11, she directed her first amateur film, the critically panned Glass Boxes. This movie had a reputation for being one of the worst films released that year, if not in all of Japanese cinema. Distraught about her future as a director as well as facing complications with her own gender, Tomoe hid away from school to live in her own world of watching films in the dark all day. After two years, Tomoe returned to the world, coming out as transgender and with a new lease on life. Since then, Tomoe has directed countless smash hit films, and has gained international coverage as the best director to come out of Japan - starting from one terrible movie. Appearance Tomoe is a petite girl, short and lightweight. Her hair is mostly short, though she has two long pigtails on either side. She wears a white t-shirt with red cuffs and a collar, with baggy shorts which she ties with a yellow belt. For whatever reason, she wears only one sock, on her right leg, and it never goes lower than a little bit underneath her knee. She is also never seen without her signature sunglasses, so very few know what her eyes look like. Personality In general, Tomoe comes off as a talkative, busy person who takes control in a conversation. Sometimes, she can rub people the wrong way, often taking charge and giving people commands, even when she's not on the set of a film. Despite this, she genuinely cares about the feelings of others, though she can often be heard muttering phrases like "This would make a great movie!" or "She would make an excellent actress!". Despite her strong demeanor, she is still damaged from her years of gender dysphoria, and is very sensitive on the subject of gender. If someone says something even mildly transphobic in her vicinity, she will not hesitate to flip out. In fact, she has fired cast and crew members for transphobic comments before. Another thing of note is that even though she finds most horror films to be just "average", she has a strange love for zombies, ghosts, and the undead. Relationships Trivia *Tomoe is the only transgender character in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies to identify with a binary gender. **By extension, she is one of few LGBT characters in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. *Her favorite film is Blade Runner. *Her last name kanji 新海 shinkai means "new sea", while her first name kanji 鞆絵 tomoe, means drawing. *Tomoe is the shortest and lightest character in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. References Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Alive Category:LGBT Characters Category:Entertainment-based Talents Category:Literature and Language-based Talents Category:Talent: Film Director